A Bidding Assassin
by autumnshutup
Summary: No one handles their parents disappearing well, but as far as coping methods go, Sabrina Grimm's has got to be the deadliest. AU. After her parents disappear, a secret agency allows her more and more information to save them,along with severe training, but to a pretty high cost. Their last deal to give her her parents is offered. The quest? Kill Prince Puck.
1. Chapter 1

AN-Hello! Welcome to my new story. Quite obviously, it's very AU and is going in place of SS because reasons you'll understand if you read SS's authors note. Anyways, here's a short almost prequel but more like intro to the story. Review if you liked, had anything to say, hated it, anything.

* * *

Sabrina Grimm stared at the wooden clock sat a few feet ahead of her stack of pillows on the ground, waiting for it to announce a new day. She glanced around her cell walls, resisting the urge to roll her eyes. Did they really think this could hold her in?

Slowly, she stood, glancing at the eight-four more than other cellmates-guards outside her room. She smirked and slowly pulled out a dagger from his back, glad that this guard was quite tall-being five foot eight, it could sometimes be hard to go unnoticed.

Onceland's Greatest assassin slowly took some of the poison from her breast pocket-which she had taken from one of the guards while walking by last week to their 'lunch' and duties. She slipped the dagger under her sleeve and chucked the sleeping poison out, pretending to stretch. Perfect. She had one full minute before anyone would be sleeping, and an hour to get out after that. Well, at least, they'd be sleeping for an hour-It wouldn't take long for someone to come and notice everyone was sleeping

After an entire minute had passed and te guards calmly fell to sleep, she grinned, amused. She used a bow to put her hair in a braid and used her chain to get a set of keys and quickly got herself out. Sabrina closed the door behind her silently and ran, looking at the sleeping bodies. She wouldn't kill them-Not unless someone got in her way, at least.

She slipped through the hallways, mapping out the layout she had spent her majority at this prison. Sabrina scaled a few walls before coming up to the window, unlocking doors with her newfound keys on the way. What a nice trinket, she thought, slipping out of the window. She climbed up, kicking off.

Sabrina looked down at her two options; Jump from one roof to a lower and eventually find herself down, or climb down the balcony's?

She liked jumping.

Running, she heard the guards from the East Corridor of the prison begin to run around, her name being yelled. In the name of Charming, she thought they'd be slower!

Thinking about her training, she hurtled over the last fence and slid under a small alcove, taking a few breaths. She shut her eyes, listening, and waited. Slowly, she looked out, like a small deer peering out into the forest for safety, and oulled back, wincing. They were coming her way and she had cut her leg on the last banister's edge and it was bleeding. Cursing something that would've made Granny wince smack her, she pulled out her dagger climbed up the tree, making it a good twenty feet up before resting. She looked out at the Landscape. The guards were going in two different directions-One, she suspected into town, and the other near the palace, where she had gotten caught, ready to capture a supposed traitor from her master's society.

Granted, she had never met the master. Only his messenger's, who had ordered her to work with him like a monkey and train her. While Sabrina considered herself a very prideful person, they had something that would make her kneel on the ground begging.

Her parent's safety.


	2. Chapter 2

**Right, sorry. I am aware that I'm usually apologizing and I'm not going to spend more time on excuses. But I have gotten out of school and recently got a new computer, so...Yeah. **

"Sabrina, I swear to Merlin, if you don't get your ass down here, I'm going to shoot you down." Bella grumbled, moving her dark away from her face. Sabrina snickered.

"You scared?"

She rolled her eyes."Of having to drag you when you fall? Sort of."  
Sabrina laughed harder, climbing higher. Her shoulders were red from being out long, while Bella's dark skin was beading with sweat."Shut it, I'm the grumpy, sarcastic one!"

"And I'm what? The beauty? The grace? The smart?"

"The extremely boring."

Bella huffed."I'm going to chop this tree down if you don't shut!"

She laughed, and, completely to show off, flipped down and landed in a crouch."Make sure it lands on you."

Bella rolled her eyes, glancing at her best friend."Master said to be back for archery practice in a few clock strikes." She said, holding up her bow.

Immediately, Sabrina tensed, then frowned."I have running now."

"Damnit, I forgot that-" Bella's sentence was interrupted by Sabrina put her down, causing them both to duck. Sabrina's blue eyes were wild as she looked around frantically, much to Bella's confusion. Bella, knowing Sabrina had some sort of sense about these things, looked around too.

Sabrina jumped and threw a knife to the left. There was a gasp, followed by a body falling. It was slim, covered in armor, and was bleeding through the ear.

As soon as Sabrina stepped closer, she gasped. Bella looked over and snorted.

"You just knifed me!" An asian girl said, taking off her helmet.

Bella went to look at her ear, as Sabrina sighed."You can't sneak up on us like that, we've talked about this...You know that!"

The girl frowned."Well, I wouldn't have had to if you guys let me come with you!"

Sabrina rolled her eyes."You're too youn-Wait...How long were you out here?  
The young girl's scowl turned into a grin, as Bella dabbed at her ear. It was hardly a nick."Five clock strikes, I'd say! And you did not never even notice!"

Sabrina eyes widened."Mulan...For Merlin's sake..." She murmured. She could tell when highly trained professionals were after her. Either she was losing it, or the eight year old Mulan was getting better than her.

"Come on, let's go back." Sabrina said, wrapping an arm around her. The girl reminded her of her sister, Daphne, who she only got to see on occasion."Sorry about the ear." She said lamely.

She shrugged."You barely scraped it. Which is strange, you're always on top of things.

Sabrina frowned."I know. I know! My mind's been on a lot, which is never an excuse. I'll listen more. The Master said he wanted to see me, and...I've never spoken to him for so long, I just...Ugh, my parents." She mumbled.  
Mulan and Bella had been the only people Sabrina felt fit to tell about the situation. While she preferred to stay a lone wolf, Bella had been her companion being so close in age and having we'll fit personalities, and Mulan, who, while annoying, became a second younger sister, had been the only people she felt closest to.

"Oh Hun..." Bella said, glancing at her worriedly."Just...Don't get your hopes up."  
"Look at who you're talking to!" Sabrina said, smirking again."Race you there, show you two lumps I'm not losing anything."  
And with that, the three girls took off in a run.

"Sabrina, the Master is ready for you."A long lady said, coming over. Sabrina looked up from her messy food and nodded, a bit of sauce crippling from her chin."Be right there.

The lady scoffed."Now."

She frowned."I'm eating."  
"The Master!"  
Sighing, Sabrina stood, wiping her face on her arm, just to spite the woman."Alright," She said, trying to hide her nerves."Bring me to him, then."  
The bossy woman started to walk, Sabrina trailing. After a few minutes of walking, Sabrina found hereof sitting inside a polished office.

She expected dark. Dark room, dark windows, dark drapes. Against that, there was a navy colored room with a brown desk, one chair on both sides. Sabrina felt wary, she kept a hand on her knife and sat. She expected someone to come in and sit with her, which is why she jumped and stood when she heard a voice.  
"Ah, Sabrina Grimm. Sit down."

Sabrina, halfway certain she was going crazy, frowned."Who are you?"  
The voice chuckled and she shuddered."The Master, of course."

"What? Come out!"  
"That would defy the purpose of not showing myself, now, would it not?"

"And why are you not showing yourself?" She asked immediately.

The Master sounded impatient."Because I can't let everyone know who I-That is not the point of this visit."  
Sabrina nodded."It should be the point of the next one."  
"Do you want to hear your next quest or not?!"

"Fine! Fine, go ahead."  
"Thank you, you rude little genius. Recently, the King Oberon has been letting out different secrets-Ones I'm not keen on him letting commensmen know."  
"Your information?"  
"In a way. Other than that, he's having his sons-Puck and Mustardseed-" Sabrina smirked."Off to be wed with Moth and that was not an alliance I agreed to."

"Agreed to?" She prompted.

She could hear a tone of power as he spoke."I supply Oberon with certain things-Information, among other, and in return...He lets me handle any situation I think would work out best for Our...Originization."

She nodded slowly."So...What do I have to do?"

"His son, Puck?"

"Yes?" She asked twisting a knife in her hand."I kidnap him? Sedate him? Seduuuuce him?" She asked, grinning.

"Murder him."

She glanced up at the ceiling for a second."You want e to kill him? Why?!"

"To show Oberon not to defy him."

"And what do I get if I kill him? _I_ could get caught and killed!" 

"Please, you won't. And something valuable...Your parents back."


End file.
